Bueno Nacho (episode)
"Bueno Nacho" was the the sixth episode to air of the first season on June 28, 2002. Characters (in order of appearance) *Kim Possible *Wade Load *Dr. Drakken *Ron Stoppable *Akute *Rufus *Shego *James Possible *Jim and Tim Possible *Ann Possible *Ned *Mr. Parker Plot Summary Mission Dr. Drakken plans to use a stolen laser drill and a magma cannon to melt Wisconsin and rename it Drakkenville. Personal Storyline Kim wants a new jacket from Club Banana, but her parents won't buy it for her and she is broke. So, she gets a job at Bueno Nacho, and persuades Ron to work with her so that she can earn the money to buy the jacket. Episode description World-saving teen hero Kim Possible wants to buy a cool new jacket from the clothing store Club Banana. But she's running short on cash and is forced to get a job at her favorite place to hang out, the Mexican restaurant "Bueno Nacho." Joining her on her missions is her best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable. This time around, Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego are trying to penetrate the earth's crust to harvest magma, using as a base the interior of a giant cheese wheel in the state of Wisconsin. Ron, meanwhile, reluctantly joins Kim in her job, and realizes that he has a niche at Bueno Nacho. While Kim is struggling he thrives and is made assistant manager, rendering her his employee. When Kim wants to leave to go fight Drakken, Ron explains that her shift isn't over, which prevents her from leaving. When she quits her job, Ron refuses to go with Kim, and she leaves alone. Upon arriving at the giant cheese wheel without her sidekick, Kim is overpowered and captured by Shego and Drakken's minions. Meanwhile in Middleton, Ron is bossing around Ned, the former assistant manager, when he learns that Kim is in trouble. He immediately leaves to save her but is also captured. Drakken is just about to strike magma when Ron's naked mole rat, Rufus, wakes up. He frees Kim and Ron, allowing the disabling of the "magmachine", a massive spheroid device with a giant cannon, most likely a spoof of the Death Star in Star Wars. It's not over yet, though. Drakken had stolen a laser drill to reach the magma, and the magmachine was supposed to handle the magma, ejecting it into the sky similar to a volcanic eruption. Ron sneaks into the laser drill's control room and outlines the situation: "Rufus, this is a precision implement, incredibly complex... better mess with everything.", spinning the beam all around and melting the cheese in the cheese wheel. Kim and Ron narrowly escape while Drakken's plan is foiled. Kim returns home still without money, but Ron, who still has his paycheck, buys her the jacket she wanted. Nevertheless, when Ned walks up wearing the same jacket, Kim and Ron agree to exchange it. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Wade: Kim, I have bad news. * Kim: No kidding. I cannot afford this jacket. * Wade: I know. I pulled up your bank account. You're broke, but that's not the bad news. * Kim: Apparently, the bad news is that my friend who runs my website is hacking into my account. * Kim of utter shock and then suspicion: Have you peaked at my diary? * Wade: of indignation Of course not! Anyway, the bad news is that your arch-foe, Dr. Drakken, has escaped from prison. * Kim: That's major bad. * Wade: Almost as bad as last week at school when you used the boy's room by accident. * Kim: Wade, nobody saw that. * Kim of surprise and then anger: You have been reading my diary! * Wade: Good luck on the mission. Bye. quickly signs off. ---- * Kim: Ron, you're supposed to be looking for signs of Drakken. * Ron look of surprise as the top a hill and see helicopters circling the laser drill * Ron: Okay, that looks suspicious to me. * Kim: Thank you, Captain Obvious. ---- * Mrs. Dr. Possible Kim a help wanted add: But, if you need it, I have a suggestion. * Kim: A job? disgusted sound At Bueno Nacho? * Mr. Dr. Possible: Now that's the way forward. * Kim: Between a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, the best idea you people can come up with is minimum wage? * Mrs. Dr. Possible: You practically live there anyway. ---- * Ron a naco * Kim Ron a skeptical look: What are you eating? * Ron holding the naco: Taco meets nacho. I call it the naco. * Kim: I call it gross beyond reason. * Ron a big bite: You want some? ---- * Ron: ''': That would be so cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us! ---- * '''Ron: Rufus, this is a precision instrument, incredibly complex... Better mess with everything. ---- * Drakken: This is NOT over! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Kim Casual 001.png Kim Cold Mission 01.png Kim Bueno Nacho Uniform.png Kim Mission 001.png Ron Ron Casual 001.png Ron Cold Mission 01.png Ron Bueno Nacho 1.png Ron Bueno Nacho 2.png Misc Images From Episode Ron.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 019.png Bueno Nacho SC 018.png Bueno Nacho SC 017.png Bueno Nacho SC 016.png Bueno Nacho SC 015.png Bueno Nacho SC 014.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 010.png Bueno Nacho SC 009.png Bueno Nacho SC 008.png Bueno Nacho SC 007.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 005.png Bueno Nacho SC 004.png Bueno Nacho SC 003.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno Nacho SC 001.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The MHS reader board was not shown this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * Akute and his snow dogs give Team Possible a ride on a dog sled when Dr. Drakken and Shego were stealing a laser drill, and going to blow up an oil line. * Mr. Parker gives Kim a ride in his biplane to Wisconsin. * Ron gets a ride on a tour bus touring the cheese wheel, in order to arrive at the cheese wheel. Allusions Trivia * This is the episode where Ron invents the Naco. * This is the episode when Wade gives Kim her grappling hook hair dryer, which she uses in most episodes. * Many quotes from this episode were used in The Kim Possible Theme Remix * This is the 1st episode but another episode "Tick-Tick-Tick" introduced the characters and had Kim and Shego meet for the first time. * This episode's musical score was later edited in 2003 to include the Call Me, Beep Me Remix and I'm Ready from the Kim Possible soundtrack. * Kim states that it will take two weeks of work to earn enough money to buy the jacket that she wants. Minimum wage in 2002 was $5.15 an hour and estimating that she would work between 20 and 40 hours a week at Bueno Nacho with 20% withheld for taxes then the jacket cost between $164.80 and $329.60. * This is the first time that we see Kim and Ron snowboard. Kim is exceptional, and Ron is actually pretty good (we do see him drop off of rather high cliff and remain upright throughout and after the drop) with the exception of the two comedy moments where he can't stand up and where he can't stop and runs into the oil pipeline. * This is the first episode where we learn that the Bueno Nacho in Middleton is Beuno Nacho #582. * This is the first time that we see Kim use the "puppy dog pout" on Ron. * Despite Kim's protest at Ron signing her up for things in later episodes she signs Ron up for a job without asking him in this episode. * While not as pronounced as in Two to Tutor, this is the first instance that we see that Kim is not good with food. It is also the first indication that Ron is very skilled with food and restaurant management, he was made assistant manager in a very short time. * Ron speaks a little Spanish in this episode. * Kim reveals to Wade that she prefers to towel dry her hair rather than blow dry it. * This is the first time that we see Kim and Ron jinx each other for a soda when they say the same thing at the same time. * Ron received a "naco bonus" in this episode. * Prior to this episode Drakken has been arrested at least once and his booking number was 83072. Errors * Just before Drakken leaves and tells Kim "Excuse me, I have to go make a scene!" his scar is drawn on the wrong side. From 15:50 till 16:00 Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley ** Mark McCorkle ** Chris Bailey * Story Editor ** Gary Sperling * Writers ** Julie DuFine ** Amanda Rudolph Schwartz * Art Director ** Alan M. Bodner * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** Nick Filippi * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** Chris Bailey ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Jamie Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** David Bullock ** Louis M. Police ** Tom Bernardo ** Nick Filippi ** Adam Van Wyk * Timing Directors ** Michael Lyman ** J.K. Kim ** Bob Zamboni * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Eugene Salandra * Character Clean-Up ** Celeste Moreno ** Eric Wight * Location Design ** Justin Thompson ** Andy Ice ** Alex McCrae ** Bruce Berkey * Prop Design ** Bev Chapman ** Ernie Guanlao ** Jason Hulst ** Chuck Puntuvatana ** John Nevarez * Background Paint ** Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri ** Teri Shikasho ** W. Ashby Manson * Color Stylists ** Karen Kilpatrick ** Sara Brigitte Strother * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Production Manager ** Angela Calimag Macias * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** Bradley Goodchild * Technical Director ** Kimberly Rose-Cohn * Storyboard Revisions ** John Nevarez ** Craig Kemplin ** Calvin Suggs * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch * BG Key Color Correction ** Dave DiMatteo * Animation Production by ** Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd. * Film Editor ** Christopher K. Gee * Assistant Film Editor ** Kris Gilpin * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor ** Ralph A. Eusebio * Scanners ** Chris Gresham ** Shannon Fallis-Kane * Track Reading ** George Craig * Supervising Sound Editor ** William B. Griggs * Sound Editor ** Brian F. Mars * Foley Mixer ** Stuart Ablaza * Foley Artist ** Mary Bowers * Re-Recording Mixers ** Keith Rogers ** William B. Griggs * On-line Editor ** Keith Cook * Original Dialogue Recording ** Larry Winer * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Kelly Butler * Manager of Music Production ** Jay Stutler * Post Production Manager ** Steve Arenas * Post Production Supervisor ** P.J. Aminpour * Audio Supervisor ** Victor Garcia * Post Production Coordinator ** Mike Harrigan * Production Coordinators ** Wade Wisinski ** Sean Reed * Production Associate ** Dan Soulsby * Production Secretary ** David Skillman * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian * Casting Manager ** David H. Wright III * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian * "Call Me, Beep Me (Tony Phillips Remix)" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian ** Remixed by *** Tony Phillips * "I'm Ready" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Angela Michael References External links * KP Tome page * KP Tome: Bueno Nacho transcript Merchandise * DVD: Kim Possible: The Complete First Season Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Gallery Category:Galleries